Dark's Day
by Vivien Nimue
Summary: What if Palpatine had a daughter and Luke grew up with Vader? AU One day she finds out the truth about her past. while Padme and Leia join the rebels.
1. Lina Sidious

**Dark's Day**

**Chapter 1**

**Vivien Nimue**

Author's Note: An AU story about basically what if Sidious had a teenage daughter, what if Luke had been raised with Vader? What if they were forced to marry? What if Padme survived and married Bail raising Leia as their daughter? What if Obi-Wan and Han just hung around? And what if Luke had left the love of his life behind on Tatooine? The Answer? Chaos.

The Coruscant under levels lay hundreds of stories below the Skyscraper pinnacles. These areas barely saw the light of day. They were illuminated instead by a seedy, dim, foreboding artificial glow. It was a place mostly inhabited by thugs, vermin and those hiding from the law. Yet it was here that the heroine of our story Lina Dorme had grown up.

She lived in a medium sized apartment with her "uncle and aunt" who her real father had payed to bring her up. She had never met either of her parents, although she had received two holo messages from her father. Her mother, a woman called Dorme had not been married to her father and had died three months after she was born. Lina's father had never personally cared for her and left her in another's care immediately after her mother's death. All she knew about her father was that "he lives in a space station."

After her guardian's had completed her education they had left her to her own devices. Which meant she knew the under levels like the back of her hand, was incredibly streetwise and even more cynical. It wouldn't have been safe her to be otherwise.

The galaxy had been taken over by the New Empire and the old "Jedi knights" had been made extinct. Lina however didn't give a damn about politics; she really just wanted to just get on with her own life without worrying about the state of the universe.

She had far more important issues to deal with; like what to wear that evening for example.

Lina sat in front of the bar at the "Outlander" nightclub. She self concisely brushed down her strappy red dress and drained her glass of bright green liquid as she looked around. All the usual punters were in, criminals, dancers, death stick pushers and people like her, just out for the evening. She turned to the girl sat next to her, her best friend Cia.

"So, how's the olds?" Cia asked pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Impossible as usual." Lina replied brushing back her own red hair. "They keep going on about my father."

"What? The one who dumped you?" Cia asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, they think as I'm nearly eighteen he'll want me to go and live with him."

"So where does this dude live?" Cia asked draining her own glass.

"Some space station, but I don't think I'll ever see him." Lina smiled, as she turned back to the bar tender. "I'll have another comet dust please."

The bartender nodded "Anything for you love?" He asked Cia.

"I'm fine thanks." Cia replied, as a giggle sounded behind them. The two girls turned round to see their friend Marcus stood there, a girl on each arm, as usual.

"Hi Lina, Cia. These two lovely ladies are Lulu and Sabbi." He announced beaming.

"Lulu and Zerry." The second girl corrected him giggling and slapping him playfully on the arm, before they both slinked off back across the dance floor.

"Sheesh Marcus. At least learn their names." Lina said smiling at her friend.

"What can I say, I have a talent with the ladies." Marcus replied laughing and dusting his nails on his jacket. Lina snorted and kicked him under the table.

"Can I have a zest blaster with a hint of starshine?" Marcus asked the bartender who'd just handed Lina her drink.

"So how's life gals?" Marcus asked sipping his current drink.

"Lina's olds are obsessed with her long lost father again." Said Cia wiping some spilt juice off her purse.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Do they ever change that record?"

"Nope"

"Lina, a holomessage arrived for you." Her "uncle" yelled at her the moment she came home to the apartment.

Lina sighed and went up to her room. (Which was at the very top of the apartment and painted a glittery silver colour with gold moon and stars stencilled on the walls. She'd decorated it herself.)

Lina picked up a silver Holo pad and pressed the transmission button. Immediately a hologram of a man appeared. He was wearing a cloak covering his face but Lina recognised him as her father.

"Lina, I require your presence immediately. I will have somebody pick you up this Wednesday, your Birthday." The image flickered and was gone.

"Your presence is required immediately." Lina snorted. This from the man who abandoned her when she was three months old? She hated him and she was NOT going to leave the under levels and her friends. Her father could go boil is head and dance naked for the Hutts for all she cared.

"What was the message about?" Her "aunt" screeched up the stairs at her.

"Apparently my father is taking me away next week. I wont go." Lina yelled down.

"Oh yes you will." Replied her aunt.

"Oh no I wont." Lina whispered under her breath.


	2. Move?

Dark's Day2

SCENE: The Black Gem. (Vader's Private space station. Sidious is paying him a visit.)  
  
"Lord Vader, it is time for you to fetch your son." Darth Sidious said imperiously from the depths of his thrown like chair.  
  
"When does your daughter arrive master?" Darth Vader asked Sidious curiously, breathing heavily through his mask.  
  
"Next Wednesday on her eighteenth Birthday." Sidious replied, his evil, cracked face twisted in a contorted smile. "Then they will marry and there will be a new generation of Sith."  
  
"Will you train them?" Vader asked.  
  
"Of course, and together we will destroy the rebels.  
  
"But Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen all my friends have left." Luke Skywalker whined at his Uncle and Aunt across the moisture farm's tiny dining table.  
  
"Next season Luke, I need your help now." His uncle replied firmly.  
  
"That's what you said last season." Luke grouched as he stormed out.

"Boom!" Luke muttered to himself, blowing up an invisible ship with an invisible blaster. Although he loved his uncle and aunt he disliked the fact that his uncle just wouldn't let him grow up."Owen maybe you should let him go. I mean it can't be much fun for him being stuck in this corner of the galaxy now all his friends have gone." Beru tried to convince her husband. Owen sighed and looked at his wife.  
  
"I don't want him to end up like his father." Owen said shortly, and a dark shadow passed between the husband and wife.Lina pulled the speeder's controls up and they soared into the sky narrowly missing a red speeder.  
  
"Lets get this straight, your long lost father wants you to go and live with him, next week?" Cia asked her friend in disbelief.  
  
Lina nodded from the front seat as she turned the speeder to the right.  
  
"You can't go." Growled Marcus from the seat next to Cia.  
  
"I've got no choice he's sending somebody to pick me up next Wednesday. If I runaway I've got nowhere to go."  
  
"So you're going to live with him on some space station in the middle of nowhere?" Cia asked scowling.  
  
"Yup." Lina retorted close to tears but keeping her eyes firmly on the hectic traffic.  
  
"It might only be for a week or so." Marcus suggested hopefully.  
  
"It wont be, the geezer sounded serious this time." Lina moaned from the pilot's seat.  
  
"That sucks." Cia sulked as Lina dodged an alien in a yellow speeder.Darth Vader, once Anakin Skywalker strode across the Tatooine landscape, ignoring the heat from the planet's two suns. The black uniform and mask he was wearing making him even warmer. He had never liked sand it was rough and coarse, it also reminded him of Padme. The last time he saw her was when he had watched Obi Wan tell her that Anakin Skywalker was dead. Little did she know that the hooded man stood watching them _was_ Anakin Skywalker, now Sith Lord Darth Vader.  
  
Soon it came into view, the Lars's homestead. In front of it two black objects were glittering in the sun. Crossing over to them he realised they were graves. The first was marked "Cliegg Lars." His stepfather and the second "Shmi Skywalker." His mother. He knelt momentarily by his mother's grave then stood up. He had work to do.  
  
He walked to the homestead's door and ignited his crimson lightsaber and sliced through it. Revealing the family eating their lunch, in the tiny dining area. Beru screamed as her and her husband recognised the figure. They had seen him once before searching Tatooine for Padme. Luke stood frozen in terror and confusion.  
  
Owen pulled out an old fashioned blaster and fired several shots at Vader. Vader merely knocked them to one side with the force. Then he raised his lightsaber and cut his own stepbrother in half, a second later Beru lay dead beside him. Luke screamed and knelt down next to his dead "uncle and aunt's" bodies.  
  
"How could you?" He yelled. Vader merely switched off his lightsaber and turned to face his son.  
  
"They served their purpose." He replied coolly.  
  
"Served their purpose! Why don't you kill me as well?" Luke roared at him.  
  
"Because you are my son." Vader told the outraged boy calmly.  
  
"You liar, whoever you are. Darth Vader killed my parents." He retorted calmly.  
  
"I am Darth Vader and I am your father. I didn't kill your mother she is still alive somewhere." He said bitterly.  
  
"I hate you!" Luke screamed, his relative's blood staining the floor.  
  
Suddenly Luke felt a force lifting him up and dragging him towards Vader. Vader used the force to drag his son out of the homestead, past his grandmother's grave and towards his private ship.


	3. Marry her! I've Never Met Her!

Dark's Day3

**BACK ON THE BLACK GEM.  
"Where is the boy?" Sidious asked the moment Vader entered his thrown room.  
  
"Here master." Vader barked throwing Luke in front of his master using the force.  
  
"Who are you?" Luke gasped starring at the ugly man sat in front of him.  
  
"Lord Sidious, leader of the Empire and your future father in law." Sidious said chuckling to himself.  
  
"What the..." Asked Luke trailing off before he collapsed.  
  
"The Empire seem to be untouchable at the moment." Padme said to her second husband Bail Organa across the dining table.  
  
"That new space ship "The Death Star." Is more powerful then all the rebel's ships put together. And Vader's ship The Black Gem." Replied her daughter Leia.  
  
Leia was actually Anakin's daughter but Vader only knew about Luke.  Bail had been Leia's only father and although he knew the truth Leia did not. Padme enjoyed being queen of Alderaan. Although nothing could replace her dead husband she loved Bail as well…in a different way. Padme had no idea about the true identity of Lord Darth Vader and neither did her husband.   
  
Leia often thought about Luke who she had left in the care of the Lars family on Tatooine, out of fear of Lord Sidious finding him, she prayed he was all right. But she knew there was no way to check up on him.  
  
"Padme dear are you alright?" Bail asked his wife, noticing that she was starring into space.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied quickly smiling round the table.  
  
"I think the rebels are pretty much doomed." Cut in family friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had moved to Alderaan with Padme so he could help hide her from the Empire and Vader. And spent most of his time with the family.  
  
Although Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had become Vader he would never tell her. The shock might kill her. Besides she was happy now. She had married Bail when Leia and Luke were both one year old. So that Leia would have a normal life. Leia was now eighteen.**

"You will marry the girl whether you like it or not." Vader yelled at his son. In their private chambers on the "The Black gem."  
  
"But we've never even met!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean _so_?"  
  
"You will marry her and that is the end of it." Vader ordered coldly.  
  
"Plus what is a Sith anyway?" Luke asked.  
  
"A type of the old Jedi knights. The most powerful beings in the universe." His father explained.  
  
"Great." Luke yelled before storming to his room and crying again for his dead uncle and aunt.


	4. What Do You mean I'm Never Coming Back?

Dark's Day4

Lina looked around the room and at her empty trunk. It was Tuesday evening her last night in the Lower levels. She shoved all her clothes, holo pads, datapads, make up and other personal belongings in her suitcase. And examined the room, it looked bare without them.  
  
Her astromech droid bleeped at her feet. She had been given this droid three years ago for a present along with her speeder and was very fond of it. The little thing was very clever for a droid and it seemed to sense her unhappiness.  
  
"I have to leave my speeder behind and everything D4 it's so unfair." She moaned. The droid beeped sympathetically.  
  
Suddenly she became aware of some commotion downstairs.  
  
"Lina, Marcus and Cia are here." Her screechy "Aunt" screeched up the stairs.  
  
Lina was delighted; she thought that she wouldn't have time to say goodbye to her friends. She ran down the stairs two at a time and reached the dining room where her "uncle and aunt" were stood scowling at Cia and Marcus. As though they were dripping invisible mud all over the perfect cream tiling.  
  
"Lets go upstairs." She mouthed at them. Gesturing at her "uncle and aunt". Cia nodded and the two followed her to her bare room.  
  
"Love the décor." Marcus chuckled looking around the room.  
  
"Fab isn't it?" Said Lina sarcastically flopping down on the floor.  
  
"We bought you pressies!" Gushed Cia trying desperately to alter the mood. From one of heavy depression.  
  
"Awwwww, thanks guys." Said Lina smiling properly.  
  
Cia went first she'd bought her a new hot pink data pad.  
  
"So you can keep a diary of your new life." She explained sniffing slightly.  
  
"Thank you Cia." Lina replied hugging her and slipping it into her luggage.  
  
"I got you this." Said Marcus blushing slightly and presenting her with a little emerald velvet box. Lina opened it and inside was a silver bracelet with little moon charms round the edges.  
  
"Thanks." She said beaming now. As she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. She felt really sad now to be leaving them both behind.  
  
"I'll miss you guys." She said nearly crying again.  
  
"Don't worry about us Li." Smiled Cia hugging her again. Then Marcus did something he'd never done before, he kissed her on the cheek. Lina felt a slight jump in her stomach and they both blushed. Cia looked faintly annoyed and attempted to change the subject.  
  
"Come on lets go to the Outlander for one last time!" She said quickly.  
  
"Yay, drinks on me!" Lina grinned, and they all set off downstairs. Leaving D4 alone with her suitcase.  
  
"Where is she?" Came a loud voice from downstairs waking Lina up. She had spent the night in the spare room as her room had been cleared out. D4 bleeped at her as if warning her to get up. Forcing herself out from under the cosy warm covers she got up and began to get dressed.   
  
"Upstairs lazing in bed." Her screechy Aunt replied moodily her nasal voice travelling.  
  
"Well get her down here immediately!" The stranger snapped back.  
  
"Lina, get down here NOW!!" Her aunt yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming." She yelled down. Then deliberately took as long as possible picking out her eye shadow and lip gloss. Then she put on the clothes she'd left out of her suitcase. A green top and a knee length black skirt. She also put on a jacket, the one with the pocket were she kept her emergency blaster gun. Then she packed the rest of her stuff in the bulging suitcase and proceeded to drag it downstairs, D4 bravely attempting the descent behind her.  
  
Sat at the kitchen table were her guardians and stood in front of them was a dark haired, rat faced man in a official looking Imperial uniform.  
  
"Mistress Sidious I'm too escort you to your father on board the Dark Gem." He reported in a clipped, pretentious voice.  
  
"And when am I coming back here?" She asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Coming back? You're not coming back." He retorted harshly.  
  
"What!" Lina shrieked, she couldn't leave the lower levels forever!


	5. Farm Boy

Dark's Day5

Two hours later Lina was sat in a cabin on board her father's transport shuttle. On her way to some space station called "The Dark Gem?" Lina was sat in a huddle with her luggage and D4 around her.  
  
She listened as a man's voice trailed over the intercom system.  
  
"We are approaching the Black Gem." Lina looked out of a window her red eyes swollen from crying. Lina gasped, they were heading towards a huge back and deadly looking space station. The evil voice came over the intercom again.  
  
"Welcome to your new home."  
  
Home? Lina thought to herself, terror spreading through her. Prison more like.

"Don't you want to meet her?" Vader asked his son who was slumped against the wall of one of the Dark Gem's many corridors.  
  
"No." He replied sulkily. "And I wont marry her."  
  
"Oh yes, you will." Vader replied roughly. "So come on."  
  
"Fine!" Luke snapped, following his father towards Sidious's main presence chamber while imagining all the ways he could kill the lot of them, especially this girl.  
  
Darth Sidious was sat as usual in his throne like chair, in front of him stood two of his private bodyguards and a woman.  
  
Breaking a slightly strained silence Sidious spoke.  
  
"Lina, meet your fiancée, Luke Vader."  
  
Lina jumped into the air and screamed. "WHAT!" The moment she landed she turned to stare at Luke. She saw a sandy haired, plain, whiny looking farm boy. He saw a tall, fashionably dressed, red haired girl who'd been crying a lot.  
  
"First I learn my father is the most evil dude in the galaxy! And now your marrying me off to some farm boy?"  
  
"That's about right." Sidious smirking replied.  
  
"But I'm only 18! Besides I wont marry this dorky complete stranger!"  
  
"Who's "dorky"?" Luke asked annoyed.  
  
"You!" She bawled at him. D4 beeped.  
  
"You will marry him this afternoon, or you will die this afternoon, the choice is yours." Sidious reprimanded glaring at her.  
  
"I..." But she trailed off It was pointless arguing.


	6. Maybe Friends?

Dark's Day6

Author's note: If your wondering why Lina dare mocks Palpatine its because she grew up on the under levels of Curuscant and is therefore naturally streetwise and too bold for her own good. Plus she doesn't know much about his power, and he wants to encourage her hate and anger.   
  
"Luke show Miss Sidious to her room." Vader commanded in his heavy "I can't breathe voice."  
  
"Okay." Luke sighed, at least she wasn't ugly.  
  
"Not okay." Lina mumbled under her breath so only Luke and D4 heard her.

"What do you think of her Lord Vader?" Sidious asked his servant thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, she's got spirit." He replied eventually."So, how old are you?" Luke asked as they walked down a corridor together. She glared at him.  
  
"18, today."  
  
"Oh, Happy Birthday then." He replied making some vague attempt at politeness.  
  
"Yeah, this is my happiest birthday ever. My fathers a loon and I'm being married off to a complete stranger." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, my fathers a loon too, he murdered my uncle and aunt in front of my eyes, then announced he was my father and dragged me here." Luke retorted bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Lina replied blushing slightly, she knew she was being unfair. He didn't want this anymore than she did.  
  
"Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel." Luke said watching her blush. "But believe me they would kill you, Vader, my father murdered his own stepbrother."  
  
"Oh." She replied. She was in far more danger then she'd guessed. She thought it had been "all talk".  
  
"Vader's evil, He's evil, this entire ship is evil." Luke moaned bitterly, staring around him at the black and grey walls.  
  
"The Empire is evil, built on deceit and lies." She added as Luke stopped outside a room.  
  
"Well this is our room." He announced pressing a red button on the wall.  
  
"Our room?" Lina asked paling.


	7. Farm Git Morelike

Dark's Day7

The door slid open, revealing one of the largest rooms Lina had ever seen. It was more like a flat. There was a living room area, fresher, dining area and bedroom. With one double bed. Luke caught the look of horror on her face.  
  
"Don't worry you can sleep on the floor." He said smirking as the door slid shut behind them.  
  
"No thanks, there's a perfectly good chair over there." She remarked icily pointing to a black armchair in one corner of the room.  
  
"Suit yourself." He smirked again before waltzing into the fresher.  
  
Lina threw herself into the chair and starred around. Her life was completely out of control. She half wanted to throw herself out into space, but she knew the windows were shatter proof. To top it all off she was going to have to sleep in an armchair for the rest of her life. D4 stationed himself by the window starring out into the black sky and glittering stars.  
  
"I wonder what Marcus and Cia, are doing now?" She asked herself out loud. Luke who had just reappeared from the fresher starred at her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My best friends." She replied grumpily. Kicking her boots off.  
  
"Ohh, is he your boyfriend?" Luke asked his eyes glittering.  
  
"No." She replied bitterly "And even if he was it wouldn't matter would it."  
  
"Suppose not." He replied haughtily. "But I'll never forget Phoebe."  
  
Lina felt a twinge of annoyance and a lot of anger. She was about to marry this guy the last thing she needed was him droning on about his ex.  
  
"Who?" She asked snappily.  
  
"Ohhh, jealous are we?" He taunted. Lina glared at him. "Phoebe's my girlfriend. Oh I'm gonna miss our sessions behind the…."  
  
"Shut up! You perverted farm git!" Lina shrieked at him. Desperately wanting to pull his annoying little head off and feed it to D4.  
  
"Awwwww be nice Lina. Only hours to wedding bells." He moaned himself starring at the chrono. He sounded as angry as she was.  
  
"I hate my life." She yelled.  
  
"Its about to get worse." Luke added smirking again and pointing to the fresher door.


	8. I Do Not

Dark's Day8

Hanging on the fresher door was the most revolting dress Lina had ever seen. It might have been white once, but was now yellow with age and decay. It had the most ridicules puffy out skirt ever, the kind, which made your legs shoot into the air whenever you sat down, and too top it off a veil. Not any veil, but a floor length veil and a matching pair of tiny white shoes.  
  
"No bloody way am I wearing that!" Lina shrieked giving it a death glare. Luke was smirking again.  
  
"You have to." She could see the amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Get stuffed farm boy." She walked over to the dress, to "examine" it further. It was a lot worse on closer inspection. The tight lace cuffs were actually mouldy.  
  
"Oh damn, only an hour to "Here comes the bride". Luke moaned staring at the chrono.  
  
"Well, I ...." Lina merely grabbed the dress and locked herself in the fresher, leaving a Luke torn between panic and amusement outside.  
  
Half an hour later Lina emerged, wearing the dress. She was right about it, it made her look ghastly.  
  
"You look stupid." Luke announced the moment she unlocked the door.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know!" She snapped, tottering around in the shoes." She took a step forwards and fell flat on her face. Luke collapsed in hysterical laughter, as Lina turned a nice shade of red.  
  
"These shoes." She sighed sitting up and pulling them off, rubbing her sore toes. She flicked them across the room and pulled on her boots.  
  
"Your father wont be happy." Luke announced.  
  
"Do I look like I care?" She asked lacing them up. Luke felt more and more anxiety rising in his stomach. Marrying Lina was about as fun as being eaten by a bantha.  
  
The two stepped into Sidious's presence area. Vader stood at the front next to Sidious, sat as ever in his voluminous black throne. In front of them was some kind of Holy man.  
  
Lina scoffed to herself "Holy? On this ship?" But that was not what chilled either Luke or Lina; at either side of the room were two of Sidious's cronies, blasters out. Waiting to shoot them if either objected.  
  
"What a lovely dress my dear." Sidious croaked at Lina as they reached the top of the room. Lina ignored him; he picked it on purpose to annoy her.  
  
The ceremony commenced.  
  
"Do you Lina Sidious take Luke Vader to be you lawful wedded husband?" The "unholy" man asked. Lina tightened her fists lifted her head high and looked her father in his face.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
There was a noise and one of the cronies held his blaster against her head.


	9. Dark Lords Can Be So Naive

Dark's Day9

"Oh don't you?" Came Sidious's voice across the room.  
  
"No I don't." She replied panic rising and her face flushing.  
  
"Shoot her." He commanded lazily.  
  
"You know I suddenly changed my mind." She said laughing very nervously as the gun rubbed into her head. Then she added in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"I do."  
  
"That ends that." Said the "unholy" man. Smiling to himself. Luke and Lina had gone nasty shades of white. Lina felt sick. Very sick. She leant over and vomited over the floor. Looking very annoyed Luke kicked her.  
  
Sidious eyed them with displeasure.

After two hours sat in their room glaring at Luke, Lina had decided to go to sleep in the chair. However Luke was deliberately making that impossible by droning on and on about Phoebe.  
  
"And her hair was the colour of..."  
  
"Luke shut up!" Lina finally snapped, hurling one of her boots at him. It hit him square on his cheek, which began to swell up.  
  
"Why did you do that you…" He trailed off thinking of the best insult for her. "Mrs Skywalker."  
  
He had touched a nerve.  
  
"Oh go play in the laser beam farm brat." She yelled back, her face red with anger. Then she settled down to sleep. Ignoring Luke's curses and insults.


	10. Wet Sponges And Purple Bruises

Dark's Day10

The next morning Luke woke up with a throbbing cheek. It took him a while to work out why. Drunk? No, then he remembered the wedding and Lina lobbing a boot at him. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to where Lina was asleep in a chair and felt a pang of guilt. She didn't look very comfortable. But then, he felt his swollen cheek and the guilt vanished. It was time for revenge.  
  
He got up and changed into a black shirt and trousers. Then he crept into the fresher and covered a sponge in ice cold water, crossed over to Lina and wrung it all over her head. She woke up screaming, and drenched in cold water. After a few seconds she cottoned on to what Luke had done.  
  
"You bastard. What did you do that for?" She shrieked wringing out her sopping hair.  
  
"Serves you right." He replied, gesturing at his cheek. Lina smirked.  
  
"Blue and purple are so your colours." It was Luke's turn to glare. But he still couldn't help but notice her slightly revealing nightgown.  
  
"What are you starring at fish mouth?" She asked grabbing some clothes and making a beeline for the fresher.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He replied airily, as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Half an hour later she emerged in a pink top and a cream skirt. Luke was sat eating breakfast, which a serving droid had bought in. He turned to look at her when she entered.  
  
"They want to see us?"  
  
"Who do?" She asked pouring herself a juice.  
  
"Vader and Sidious."  
  
Lina sighed, apart from Luke they were the last people she wanted to see. Besides they were sure to ask questions about Luke's newly acquired bruise, and then she'd be in trouble.  
  
"What time?" She asked, starring hesatively at some kind of green fruit.  
  
"11o'clock." Lina sighed, that was three hours away.  
  
"They also sent another message." Luke started, with the air of one cradling a bombshell.  
  
"Oh what was that?" Lina asked trying to not give Luke the satisfaction of seeing her interested.  
  
"Be prepared for a shock…."


	11. The Show Must Go On

Dark's Day11

Author's note: You reviewers are the BEST!  
  
"So what's this shocking news?" Lina asked moodily. But very keen to hear what the message had said.  
  
"Their beginning our Sith training." Lina wasn't that shocked by this. But she hated the thought. The very idea of becoming a sith revolted her and her principles.  
  
"Today."  
  
This did shock Lina. She didn't realise it would all begin this soon. It was like some king of nightmare, that couldn't be woken up from.  
  
"TODAY!" She shrieked spilling juice down her top.  
  
"This morning in fact." Said Luke; if she had been listening she would have caught deep pity in his voice.  
  
But now by now Lina felt the angriest she ever had in her life.  
  
"I wont become an instrument of evil I wont become a sith." She exclaimed firmly, her head high and her eyes confident.  
  
"They'd have to kill me first!"  
  
Luke sighed at her, a deep concern for her in his eyes.  
  
"He says if you don't he'll have some people called Cia and. Marcus? Killed."  
  
Lina could have died on the spot. Have her best friends murdered. She began to shake with worry for them.  
  
She was doomed she couldn't even consider betraying her friends. Fear flooding threw her she stood up and walked to the large window looking out to space.  
  
"In that case the show must go on."  
  
Arghhhhhhhhh, SORRY its so short but I was watching Moulin Rouge for the eight millionth time and when "The show must go on" came on I got the idea for this chapter.


	12. So I Wouldn't Join His Fanclub?

Dark's Day12

Sidious's beady eyes watched Lina and Luke as they trailed into the room he had allocated for they're Sith training. Lina was scowling more darkly then ever and Luke just looked pale.

"Shall we begin?" Sidious asked gesturing at Vader.

Vader, walked slowly over to Luke, his footsteps reverberating around the large room. Luke flinched slightly, but starred into his father's masked face.

"Ready?" Vader asked harshly. Luke nodded; Lina turned her head away to stare at an opposite wall.

Vader strode over to her and grabbed her head, he turned it painfully forwards. Unable to bear the pain she allowed herself to be turned to face Sidious. She was glaring darkly at Vader now. Wondering how this creature could ever of had a son as normal as Luke.

"Do you both know what a Sith is?" Vader began.

"Yeah." Lina thought in her head "A wrinkly old git who wears gross tight leather and kills people for fun."

"An evil Jedi." Luke announced. Lina glared at him now, what was he joining in for?

"No Luke, you're wrong." Vader boomed. "Not evil, but powerful, the most powerful beings in the universe." Then his tone grew slightly less deep. "That's what we're training you to be."

"Great." Lina mumbled under her breath. "Most teenage girls get boyfriends, I get the most powerful evil dudes in the universe."

"Who do you hate Lina?" Vader asked suddenly starring at her.

"No-one." She said grumpily.

"Are you sure, not even your father?" He asked again.

"I refuse to admit he's my father. He is a corpse, a monster not a human. You can't hate nothingness." She yelled.

That was when she felt an invisible arm wrap around her throat. Invisible fingers were contorting around her neck, she was chocking. Finally she gasped out.

"Yes I hate you, both of you!"

But it seemed Vader still wasn't satisfied. Although he did release her neck.

"And Luke, do you hate Luke?"

Lina starred at him in shock. Sure she wouldn't join Luke's fan club, but she didn't hate him.

"No, why should I hate Luke?" She asked, mild surprise in her voice.

Luke turned towards her and for the first time the two smiled at each other.


	13. Dusty Dresses

Dark's Day13

Padme Organa stood outside of the room, shaking slightly. She hadn't entered this room for eighteen years. When she'd first arrived on Alderaan she'd locked everything to do with her old life in this room. Things from her time as queen, things from her time as senator and things from her time as Mrs Skywalker.

The idea of going into this room again, seeing her past again scared her. But she knew she couldn't run forever. She reached into the pocket of her long, elegant gown and pulled out a medium sized silver key. She fitted the key into the lock and it slowly turned. She pushed and the heavy oak door swung open.

The dust that floated out nearly made her choke, but she held her breath and brushed it aside. Then it all came into view. The mannequin's wearing her old dresses. She walked along them. The dress she'd worn when she'd become senator, the dress she'd worn for her coronation and her first wedding dress. She stopped and looked at it. It was a sad sight, half yellowed with age and covered in a thick layer of dust. She brushed it down feeling its silky texture once again. It looked almost pretty again, it didn't deserve to be shut away up here, none of these clothes did. Then there were the boxes, full old data pads, headdresses and jewellery.

In a small oak box she found a necklace Anakin had given her when he was ten and her first wedding ring.

Feeling guilty she slipped it onto her finger. It was just a plain metal ring; completely different to the ornate golden ring set with valuable gems Bail had given her. She smiled slightly the two men she'd married were as completely different as the two rings they'd given her.

But Anakin's ring no longer belonged on her finger. She slipped it off and put it back into the box. This she put away again. The next item caused her the most pain. It was just a piece of paper. The families of many innocents had received them during the Clone wars. However no other Jedi widows.

It simply read.

"Jedi, Anakin Skywalker lost in action." Underneath it there was an untidy scrawl.

"Padme, Anakin's body was never found. He could possibly be alive. Don't give in Padme, you must be strong. Your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She quickly put the letter down, wiping the tears that were pouring down her face away. Anakin had never even had a funeral that was what hurt most. He had never been officially remembered, it was as if he was still lingering.

Then she found the box containing items that had belonged to her handmaidens. Most had been sent back to their families after their deaths. But Dorme's family had been dead so Padme had been left with her things, after Dorme had died in a tragic speeder accident.

Inside the box she found something that puzzled her. A large Data pad marked "Diary". She didn't know that Dorme had kept a diary. Curiosity over coming her she pocketed the data pad.

Then she pulled the dresses of the mannequins' it was time they were worn again.


	14. The Honour Of Duty

Dark's Day14

Padme sat down on her bed and pressed a button on the data pad. It sprang open and Padme noticed a dusty view screen. She rubbed it with the sleeve of her long gown, and bought it closer to her face. Her heart beating slightly quicker than usual, she pressed the button marked "Play" and an image of Dorme appeared on the screen. It starred silently out, not really seeing anything. There was a pause and then Dorme's voice began to talk. Padme listened, concentrating on nothing else.

"If you are listening to this, and you are not me, then I am dead. This data pad contains an account of my life and times, since my eighteenth birthday. Up to, I guess the day of my death.

I was born in Theed, the capital city of Naboo. My family were kind and loving, although not rich. We were in fact very poor. I had three sisters, and one brother. I had a happy childhood, and I did very well at school, exceptionally well infact, I was top in most of my classes. My favourite subjects were political studies and games, when the time came for me to leave school I wanted to find a career that would incorporate both my loves.

I won a scholarship to Naboo's "Bodyguard and Security personnel Academy". There I began training to become a royal handmaiden. It was a risky but well paid job. My family were concerned about my choice of career, but they learnt to accept it. Besides they needed the money.

At the academy I learnt politics, ethics, weapon training, etiquette and of course how to be a decoy. The thing that was mostly drummed into our heads was the importance of being willing to give our lives for the safety of Naboo. I wasn't overly fond of this idea, but I loved the danger and risk of being a bodyguard.

As I wanted to be a handmaiden I also learnt other skills, hair styling, keeping up with fashion and secrecy to name just a few. Three years of extensive training later I was ready for my first assignment. I applied for and was granted a position as one of Queen Jamilla's handmaidens.

I was little more than a maid. I ran errands, mended clothes and helped her dress. The queen never left the capital, so I did not travel and she had bodyguards who carried the blasters. This was not what I had spent three years training to be. After six months I began to hunt for a new job.

Padme Amidala Naberiee, was the ex young queen of Naboo. She was the glorious ex monarch who had led our people through the Trade Federation Invasion, and she needed another bodyguard. Secretly I applied for the job. I was short-listed and had an interview with the senator herself. She was lovely, clever and beautiful with a determination and love for her people that few politicians had.

At the interview she must have taken to me, because a week later I was given the job. I handed in my resignation to Queen Jamilla and began a dangerous new life, as a bodyguard in the political arena. I was only twenty-three years old.

For the first two months, we remained on Naboo. Where myself and my three fellows Corde, Sabe and Verse were given extra weapons and decoy training. I could handle a blaster, thermal detonator, and many other types of weaponry with skill and efficiency.

Two weeks later we received our fist assignment, we were to travel to Coruscant with the young senator for a vote in the senate. Corde was to travel as Padme, while Padme, Verse, several others and myself were to travel simply as pilots in the Naboo fleet. Sabe was to hold the fort back on Naboo.

We expected an assassination attempt would be made on Padme's life during this mission. And I was astonished when Corde volunteered to decoy for Padme on this mission. But then again Corde always was Padme's most devoted handmaiden. Corde had been with Padme since her days as queen.

The journey to Coruscant passed safely. I was flying my private Naboo cruiser just behind the Naboo royal cruiser. My R5 unit aided me as ever. My entire luggage was on board my own ship.

We landed on one of Coruscant's many landing platforms on a misty morning. I noticed the disguised Padme disembark from her ship and speak to Captain Typho her head of security. Then I watched Corde disembark from the Naboo royal cruiser as Padme, Verse and many other Nabooian service officers behind her. Corde reached the end of the platform, which promptly exploded. Corde, and Verse were thrown into the air along with the other crewmembers. Padme ran forwards, and I automatically drew out my blaster and ran after her. My heart was thumping madly against my stomach.

Padme arrived in time to see Corde die in her service, I found Verse's body it was charred and blackened. Captain Typho beckoned me over and together we escorted Padme to the senate building. The remains of our escort and our droids following behind us. Poor representative Binks was practically crying. I couldn't cry, my duty was to protect the senator at all costs. Corde and Verse had done their duty, I had to do mine.

When Padme was safely at the senate building, under the watchful eye of captain Typho he dispatched me off to unpack at Padme's official Coruscant residency. Myself, and four members of Padme's security team made our way via air taxi to the apartment. Padme's R4 and my R5 units with us.

Once there I unpacked Padme's clothes, and my own. They were all identical copies of Padme's even the night attire, so that I could double for her at any time. Then I had to dispatch holo messages to Queen Jamilla and Sabe informing them off the attack on Padme's life. And assuring them that she was still alive. Then I had to organise a temporary security guard around the building, until Typho arrived to finalise the arrangements.

Seconds after I had finished Padme and her political party arrived; Padme had changed at the senate building into a more official green gown. Typho handed me her pilot's uniform that I had to put away. The moment I finished that, I had to help Padme into a blue gown ready for her audience with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I restyled her hair and then I changed into an ornate handmaiden's gown. My blaster hidden underneath.

We took Padme's second Naboo Royal cruiser to the chancellor's office. Where after a brief wait we were issued into Palpatine's office. Our party was mostly myself, Padme, Representative Binks, Captain Typho, Padme's security chiefs and several other Naboo personnel members.

Sat already in the Supreme Chancellor's office, were the three highest members of the Jedi Council. The wise and powerful master Windu, the pensive Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and the tiny but completely powerful master Yoda. Yoda came forwards to greet Padme, but my eyes weren't on him.

They were on the man sat in the black chair, behind a desk, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. Never had I felt such awe towards a man before. He seemed to emit an over powering attractive aura. I felt as if I was under a spell."

Padme slammed the data pad shut, she was fighting tears. How could Dorme possibly have found that, that MONSTER attractive? But curiosity killed the Ewok, and Padme reopened the data pad and continued to listen to Dorme's tale.


	15. Black Is Not The New Anything

Dark's Day Chapter 15

Vivien

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS FROM LINA'S POINT OF VIEW!

Meanwhile somewhere on The Dark Gem, I Lina Sidious was not in a good mood. For starters her father had ordered that all of my normal clothes be confiscated and replaced with an entirely new wardrobe.

Which was made up of :

Black shirts, black tops, black flight suits, black belts, black shoes, black skirts, black formal dresses, black underwear, black informal dresses, black nightwear, black tights, black socks and black pants. Even her hair clips and scrunchies were black.

To try and ease the almost constant boredom inherent in my 'exciting new life' I dug out the data pad Cia had given me as a leaving present and pressed the '**Record**' button.

'Dear Diary,

Week 7 of total boredom, this space station place is truly the pits. Not only is my father a twisted psycho who forced me to marry a total stranger, but also my clothes have all been confiscated, trust me black is not the new anything.

Then there is the tiny little problem of my daily Sith training with daddy dearest and his masked friend with the odd breathing, this is both boring, creepy and exhausting. If that's possible?

Next issue is the fact that I'm not allowed to contact my two best friends Cia and Marcus, and if I don't be a 'good girl' and continue my Sith training, then daddy dearest has threatened to have them murdered.

Final issue on my agenda is my wretched 'Husband' Luke what'shisname. He spends the majority of his time whining and the rest composing love sonnets to his true wuve 'Phoebe'.

And then there is the fact I still have to sleep in an armchair, most definitely not pleasant, my back is killing me.

See you later Diary.'

'Talking to yourself again?' Demanded Luke breezing into the room.

'No,' I snapped back 'and where have you been anyway?'

'Walking.' He replied sitting on the bed and turning on one of his wretched computer game things.

'Oh yes the choice of routes; including a long dark corridor, or a long metallic corridor. Or for a special treat how about a magical mystery tour down the long dark metallic corridor.'

'It's better than sitting here with you.' He replied not looking up from his game.

'Is that any way to talk to your wife?' I demanded, knowing it would annoy him. Arguing with Luke had become one of my favourite ways to pass the time.

'Don't say that?' He growled finally looking up.

'Why not?' I asked innocently.

'You know why.'

'No I don't.' I replied in the same 'goody two shoes' tone of voice.

'Because I don't like you.'

'Well I don't like you.' I replied in the same tone of voce.

'Stop talking like that!' He demanded glaring at me.

'Like what?'

'Like you're NOT trying to start an argument.' He snapped.

'But I'm not trying to start an argument.' I replied, I knew I was being annoying, but still…

'Yes you are!'

'No, I'm not!'

'You're arguing now.'

'No, I'm not! I'm just discussing an issue in raised tones.'

'Yes, arguing!'

He crossed the room and for a moment I thought he was going to hit me.

'Picking a fight Skywalker?' I asked glaring at him.

'On the contrary'

And then to my shock and horror…

He kissed me.

Author's Note: Sorry for the update wait, like you poor folks have waited over a year!!! I am really really sorry, my only excuse can be school. Lots more updates coming SOON I promise.


End file.
